


Crows' Feet

by doctorsquared



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsquared/pseuds/doctorsquared
Summary: Geralt didn't used to have to worry about lifespans. Then came Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crows' Feet

Geralt doesn’t spend enough time around humans to fully understand the aging process. Or, rather, the humans he _was_ around died early. Mousesack and Queen Calanthe were the few reoccurring people in his life. However, they aged gracefully. Mousesack always had grey hair and Queen Calanthe remained strong, but at thirty-years it was common to have grandchildren. Unless enhanced, a human did not last much longer than half-a-century on the Continent. 

And Geralt didn’t want to watch Jaskier…wear out. He would not watch Jaskier be killed. 

So when they had about a decade left, he cut himself off from the bard.

“If life gave me one blessing - ” _you would stay_.

Jaskier didn’t stay because Geralt told him to go. He should be glad that he didn’t have to witness - the twisting in his chest worsened. It was like putting down an animal.

Three hours passed as Geralt and Roach made their way down the mountain.

It was cruel. Geralt whipped his head around and went back the way he came.

“Jaskier!” 

Jaskier was gone. Geralt could hunt him down, he could --

Pain now, or pain later. Geralt chose this. He left.

* * *

  
Ten years passed and Geralt went back to Posada. Two tankards of ale sat before him, one untouched. The ‘pain now’ had turned into a ‘worse pain later’ and the Witcher was regretting letting him go. Geralt closed his eyes, dizzy from loss, no food, alcohol -

“I love how you _still_ sit in the corner and brood.”

The Witcher shot to his feet, eyes open wide. The bard smiled wryly at him, regret in his eyes.

“Hello, Ger- mph!”

Geralt yanked Jaskier into a tight embrace. He was not letting him go.

“Oh,” Geralt could tell Jaskier never expected this. “Oh, I missed you too,” the bard muttered thickly. Jaskier pulled back, but Geralt wouldn’t let him. “Ger-Geralt.”

“I’m sorry,” the Witcher rumbled. “I thought you would die.” The bard definitely pulled back that time to look the Witcher in the eye.

“ _What_?”

“Humans don’t live long.”

“Well I’m spick and span! Look! Handsome as ever.” Jaskier gave a little flourish and Geralt almost smiled. Instead, he thumbed the corner of Jaskier’s eye, wiping away moisture.

“You don’t have crow’s feet.”

"Rude!” Jaskier caught Geralt’s wrist absent-mindedly.

“You’re the same.”

Jaskier smiled a little sadly. “Well, not entirely. Spending ten years without one’s friend doesn’t exactly leave one the same...”

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled.

Jaskier released Geralt’s wrist and crossed his arms petulantly. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my choice to leave that mountain without you, was it? You can’t blame me for being sentimental. And a little bitter. And angry. A-and _then_ you have the gall to come up and criticize my looks!”

“You look wonderful."

Jaskier’s mouth fell open.

“Aren’t humans supposed to look older after ten years? After thirty?”

“I - why, Geralt!”

“You’re half a century and you look eighteen!” Geralt snapped.

Jaskier blinked. And flailed a bit before collapsing into the chair in front of Geralt’s, snatching up the untouched ale and chugging half of it.

“I noticed that, finally. On the mountain. The crows’ feet Yennefer teased me for just aren’t there.”

He looked Geralt dead in the eyes. Geralt sat down.

“I don’t know if I _am_ human, Geralt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: Geralt doesn’t realize Jaskier isn’t gonna age. But this whole time he’s been angsting about it.


End file.
